Half angel, half demon
by Otti98
Summary: Vicky is not like any other shadowhunter ever lived,she may look like an angel but she is also half d after seventeen years of trying to control her immense powers, Vicky has still the greatest challange to conquer, to survive her eighteenth birthday, that will change everything. But other changes will occur, puting everyones lives at risk. Violence and hints of mature content


**Vicky is not like any other shadowhunter ever lived, she may look like an angel but she is also half demon. Just like all the women in her family in the past, dating back almost a thousand years, Vicky has inherit the demonic powers of her ancestor Clarissa. Who got her powers from her mother being a demon and her father a shadowhunter. **

**But after seventeen years of trying to control her immense powers, Vicky has still the greatest challenge to conquer, to survive her eightennth birthday and the taking of her powers, which will either give her full control of both her mind and body or give her an absolute death. But what happens when your parents die during a mission in the slum of Paris, and you are forced to leave your home, just months before your birthday, and need to move to New York and live with people that knew sides of your family you didn't even know existed. And what really happens when you meet the mysterious and handsome Eric, how also have experienced so much love and lost, and what good can come out of you falling for the guy you can't even tell what happened down those sewers five years ago, because if you do questions about your past will be asked and hearts would be broken and lives threatened. **

**I do not own any of the right to these character, or the world they are living in (unfortunately), those rights are owned by Cassandra Clare. **

_Chapter one:_

"Just remember, she just lost her parents, so try to be nice to her", Maryse Lightwood reprimanded her four children, or her three children plus Eric, the witty, clever and good hearted, browned haired and golden eyed boy she and her husband took in when he was seven and he had lost his parents in a fire. He'd soon adapt to his new family and the other children, Alec, Isabelle and Max had soon come to love him as he was one of them.

Maryse and her husband Robert, where pretty young, not even 40 years old. But as Marsye looked at her children she felt older then ever. Her oldest boy, Alec, was six months from turning eighteen, and being after that classified as a man, both in the mundane world as well as in the eyes of the shadowhunters. He was kind hearted, but a bit withdrawn because of the responsibility he always took over his younger siblings. He had raven black hair and mesmerizing dark blue eyes and he was very much alike to his father. His two year younger sister Isabelle had just as raven black hair as her brother, but unlike Alec her eyes were chocolate brown, which she had gotten from Maryse. Isabelle was very strong minded and dind't like not getting her way, something Maryse didn't like to admit she gotten from her. Max, how was eight years old, was the reader in the family. When ever he could he had his nose in a book, most of the times a modern anime book, but on occasions he read some of the old dusty leather bound books that had information on everything a shadowhunter needed to know, all from history to herbs and medicin. He was long for his age, had as all the other Lightwood children raven black hair and wore spectacals, something he not always like because of the iretation that arose when they slid down his nose. Behind those spectacles he had just as Isabelle Maryses chocolate brown eyes.

Alec nodded his understanding. Isabelle just looked up from her make-up bag with frustration because she couldn't find something seemingly important. Max didn't pay attention, but nodded to his mother when his father pocked him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Of course Maryse, we'll take good care of her", Eric said and smiled at his adoptive mother.

Maryse gave Eric a small, thankful smile in return and went back to her set behind the big mahogany desk that was placed in the west end of the big library that had three levels full with books.

"I just don't get it", Isabelle said.

"That's a new one", Eric said ironically.

Isabelle hit her brother hard on the arm but continued speaking:

"So this girl..."

"Victoria", her father interrupted.

"So this girl, Victoria", Isabelle continued giving her father a stern look that he didn't seem to notice. "She's going tp move here, live with us until she turns eighteen and then the Clave will put her where ever she's needed..?"

"Yes, that's the plan", Maryse said. "She's turning eighteen in three months, so it wont be for that long"

"But why here?", Isabelle asked.

"Her mother and I was best friends when we were young and we stayed in contact after we turned eighteen and I was placed here in New York and she was sent to Paris by the Clave. So when I heard that she and her husband had died during a mission, I think they and some others from the Conclave there was checking out an anonymous tip of a demon liar, I thought it appropriate to help her daughter out, just for the time being.", Maryse said.

"And I thought it was a good idea, so I agreed with your mother. The poor girl doesn't have anyone left in the world, the least we can do is help her out. We may not be family or know her that well, but this is far better than the option that she's sent to Idris and to a foster family that she has never even have heard of.", Robert said.

Alec nodded; "When is she coming?"

"Tonight, it has already been a week since Nora and Marcus died, so it's about time she gets a fresh start. They were burned in the City of Bones last night, and one of the brothers of the Silence Brothers is bringing her here later.", Maryse said.

"She's all set up in the same corridor as you guys, two doors down from you Isabelle and almsot right across your room Eric", Robert said.

The children nodded and they all went there separate ways. All very curios and a bit nervous of the arrival of their temoprarily guest.

_Chapter 2_

She tried to be strong, she needed to be strong, for her parents sake as well for her own. She was a shadowhunter, one of the nepihlims, or at least part nepihlim. She was strong, fast, she was meant to survive anything that came her way, demons, rouge downworlders, anything. But why did it feel like she wasn't going to survive this? It's was part of the everyday life of a shadowhunter, to put your life on line to save the world from the dangers that only a few could see, and it was rather normal that people didn't turn 40 in this world she was living in. She should be able to cope with the lost of her parents, but it was to much.

She had never cried, not when she had broken her arm when she had been ten and been training how to maneuver in the air and she had hit her arm against the stone wall, when she wasn't able to move fast enough hanging from the secure line. Not even when she had been on her first mission and she had encountered a Raum demon, that she had fought of and killed in the end, but had sometime during the battle been bitten in the should by the demons sharp and acid teeth. She had been in the infirmary for almost a week after that. Not once in her whole life had Victoria Ravenblood cried, something she was proud over, since some shadowhunters broke down before they even turned fifteen. But now after losing the two people in the world she loved the most, Victoria just felt like laying in bed for an eternity and just cry. But she didn't give in, she kept her head up and the tears away, over and over again telling herself that what an disgrace she would be for her parents if she let in for the weakness.

She had just the night before seen her parents bodies been burned in the City of Bones by the Silence Brothers, a brotherhood of mighty warriors but with the weapon of the mind instead of the sword. Nora and Marcus Ravenblood served now, as all fallen nepihlims did and had always done, as the ward between the different worlds, keeping out the majority of all the demons that existed. And now Victoria followed Brother Eyon through the Bone City as he was to lead her to her new home, the institute of New York. They went up and down stairs after stairs and Victoria soon lost all knowledge of were she was in the City, but finally Brother Eyon stopped in front of a gate. He produced a key and opened the gate. Victoria followed as he made his way up one last pair of flying stairs. And she exhaled a breathe she didn't even knew she had been holding, when they got out of the Bone City and she once again could see the night sky. Being underground for several hours, and not being able to feel the freedom you only could under the sky, made Victoria a bit nervous, not that she would admit that, not even to herself.

Despite it just being the middle of Marsh the air was warm against Victorias cold skin and as she looked around she noticed that they were standing in a deserted graveyard. Brother Eyon looked at her, or at least as much as he could, having his eyes being sewing shout, something all the brothers of the Silence Brothers had as well as having their mouth also sewing shout.

_"Are you ready?"_, Brother Eyon asked in her mind. One of the down sides of not having a mouth, was that brothers only communicated through their minds, which was rather freaky.

Victoria nodded and they made their way down a small graveled path and out of the cemetery onto a small sidewalk were brother Eyon just stopped and looked out in the distant, seemingly not noticing anything. Victoria was just about to ask what was up with him, when a carriage pulled up from nowhere.

The carriage had a roof and was completely painted black. It was drawn by two white horses and it's coachman was wearing a black cape with the hood pulled up, making it impossible to see his or hers face. Brother Eyon made his way into the carriage and stund Victoria quickly followed.

The door slammed shout behind her, making Victorias already fragile nerves jump even more. The carriage started to move, and soon she felt it lifting in the air. They flew over the the high skyscrapers of New York and Victoria looked out from her window seat, on to the city that never slept. Street lamps and decoration lights gleamed everywhere. Then she saw the institute, a big, gothic building in the middle of Manhattan, sticking out like a wolf in a herd of sheep. The lawn around it started to get back it's green color, but it still was more grayish than green in most places. A huge iron fence rose around it and Victoria could almost feel the familiar cold, but comforting sensation she always had gotten when she had pasted under the gates to the institute back home in Paris.

"What sort of glamour does the institute here got?", Victoria asked brother Eyon. Since the mundanes, the humans, didn't know of the existent of the shadowhunters, the shadowhunters as well as the downworlders, the vampires, werewolves, warlocks and fairies, glamoured their existent away from the humans. They obscured themselves and their world from them, glamoured them, making them think they saw something else instead of what they really saw.

_"The institute here is glamoured as old ruins of an old church that is said to been destroyed in the early 3th century, assumingly by a group of athiests that hated the influenced the churche possesd"_, brother Eyon answered.

Victoria just noded, it was the most come thing, to build a institution on sacred grounds, it gave an natural protection from both demons and downworlder, the head of the institution, also leading the Conclave, a group of adult shadowhunters living in a special area, like New York, needed to invite somebody that wasn't a shadowhunter in or a special spell needed to be cast, otherwise they wouldn't be granted entry.

Two minutes later the carriage pulled up in front of the gates that felt so wrong to look at but at the same time looking so familiar.

_"This is were our paths parts, at least for now. I'm sure that we'll meet again", _Brother Eyon said and opened the door of the carriage for victoria.

"Thank you", Vicotira said in lack of anything else to say.

She made her way out of the carriage. When she was outside, the door slammed shout and the horses started to gallop down the street, soon disappering into the night.

She looked up at the gates and felt a shiver run through her whole body. She opened slowly the gates that creaked miserably as they were opened. Victoria walked in and closed the gates behind her, the familiar cold feeling spreading through her whole body as she past under the gates.

Well inside the fence Victoria made her way up a small graveled path that lead to the massive front door of the institution. When she reached the door she knocked twice with her fist and the door was opened almost immediately by a brown haired boy, that seemed to be about the same age as Victoria herself.

"Bonjour, to doit être Victoria", the boy said and smiled a charming smile.

"Yes, I'm Victoria, please, I can speak English perfectly well, and I would like to do so, if you don't object", Victoria said trying not to smile back at the gorgeous boy in front of her, and falling miserably.

"Of course not", said the boy a bit taken aback, but regained his composure quickly. "I'm Eric, nice to meet you", Eric said and stretched forward a muscular, but slim hand.

"You too", Victoria said a bit embarrassed and they shook hands.

"Come in, we are all waiting for you", Eric said and smiled at her again.

Victoria followed Eric in in the grand foyer.

**XXXX**

**So, that was the first chapter of my novel :) Hope you liked it! Please do comment! I will probably continue this even if nobody is interested, but due to that I have a lot in school coming up, I may not be able to up date that often! But I'll try my best! :)**

**I'would love for you guys if you could/want comment and give as much feedback as possible, I have been writing for years, but never really published, so it would be great! Thanks! :)**


End file.
